The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version)
'The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 '''is a redo version of the authors view on the video game and how it would go. Episodes Special Episode Plot A Brand New Day ''TBA Starving For Food TBA Long Days Are Here TBA Danger Is Near TBA Nothing Left To Lose TBA 400 Plus Days TBA Cast Credited Voice Actors (In order of appearance) '' * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett ''Ep.1 * Mark Barbolak as Police Officer Ep.1 * Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana Ep.1 * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Ep.1 * Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene Ep.1 * Brian R. Davis as Chet Ep.1 * Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell Ep.1 * Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene Ep.1 * Gavin Hammon as Kenny Ep. * Cissy Jones as Katjaa Ep.1 * Max Kaufman as Duck Ep.1 * Nick Herman as Glenn Ep.1 * Nicole Vigil as Carley Ep.1 * Nicki Rapp as Lilly Ep.1 * Terence McGovern as Larry Ep.1 * Sam Joan as Doug Ep.1 * Brett Pels as Irene Ep.1 * Ruby Butterfield as Steve Ep.1, Deaths * Georgia State Senator - Killed by Lee Everett in a fight (Accidental, Confirmed Fate) * Thomas Richards' wife - Stabbed to death by Thomas Richards (Confirmed Fate) * Will - Killed by Walkers (Alive) ''Head blown off by Lee Everett ''(Zombified) * Sandra - Bitten by Walkers (Alive) ''Head bashed in by Lee Everett with a hammer(Zombified)'' * Chet - If the audience decides to leave at night, Chet would be killed by Walkers''(Alive, Determinant)'' * Mr. Everett - Blood loss from being bitten (Confirmed Fate) * Mrs. Everett - Presumably bitten by a Walker (Confirmed Fate) * Irene - Suicide via gunshot. * Bradley Everett - Bitten by Walkers (Alive) ''Axed in the head by Lee Everett ''(Zombified) * Jenny Pitcher - Overdoes on pills (Alive, Confirmed Fate) * Bandit 1 - Shot in the chest and head by Jake. * Mac - Presumably killed by Walkers (Confirmed Fate) * Jolene- Shot in the head by Danny St. John. * David Parker - Blood loss and shock. (Alive) * Larry - Heart attack (Alive) ''Head crushed in by Lee Everett and Kenny (Zombified)'' * Lilly - Bitten in the jugular and dies from blood loss and shock (Alive) * Danny St. John - stabbed in the chest by Lee Everett with a pitch fork (Determinant) * Brenda St. John - Bitten on the neck by an Undead David Parker (Alive) * Andrew St. John - Pushed into the electric fence by Lee Everett * Beatrice - Devored by Walkers * Ian - Shot in the head by Lee Everett * Jake - Shot in the head by Mark * Linda - Shot in the chest and head by Doug * Bart - Possibly killed during the Motor Inn raid (Assumed) * Gary - Shot by Lee (Determinant) * Drew - Shot by Lee (Determinant) * Unnamed Train Engineer - Head caved in from Train wreck (Confirmed Fate) * Numerous unnamed Save-Lots Bandits. - Killed by Lee Everett, Carley, Mark and Travis. * Walter - Unknown''(Confirmed Fate)'' * Fivel - Starvation (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Lee Everett ''(Zombified) * Jeff - Stabbed in the head by Lee with a hatchet (Zombified) * Katjaa - Shot in the head by Logan * Logan - Shot in the chest by Lee Everett and devoured by Walkers * Brie - Devoured by Walkers (Alive) * Crawford Oberson - Suicide (Alive, Confirmed Fate) ''Shot in the head by Lee Everett to save Ben Paul. (Zombified)'' * Brie - Stabbed in the head by Lee Everett (Zombified) * Carley - (If Carley goes first) ''Impaled on a metal bar after falling from the Balcony above, then shot in the head by Kenny ''(Determinant) '' * Travis - ''(If Travis goes first) Impaled on a metal bar after falling from the Balcony above, then shot in the head by Kenny (Determinant) * Tess - Zombies (Confirmed Fate) * Elizabeth - Zombies (Confirmed Fate) * Roger - Strangled to death by Lee Everett, then shot in the head by Lee or Vince or left to reanimate (Alive; Before Reanimation, Determinant) * Ed - Bitten by a Walker (Confirmed Fate, Alive) * Diana - Bitten by a Walker (Confirmed Fate, Alive) * Lee Everett - Shot in the head by Clementine or left to reanimate (Alive; Determinant) Trivia * The only surviving characters from the first season are Clementine, Duck and Vince. * In episode 5 two people would've determined status's for the audience to choose their final status, they are reviled to be Travis and Carley. * This season has the most characters outliving their original counterparts, they are Shawn Greene, Duck, Katjaa, Carley, Doug, Mark, Ben, Travis and Charles. * This season marks the first appearance of an original character who is later shown to be Jackson Clay.